Entwined Destinies
by CrisscrossAnime
Summary: Sakura goes to her cousin, Kagome's house for a visit. Never suspecting that the secret she holds and that of her cousin are about to be revealed... IY CCS crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Entwined Destinies**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Cardcaptor Sakura or Inuyasha.**

Mass of auburn brown hair burrowed under the thick layers of pink sheet, all was peaceful on this very day. Tiny rays of light peeked through the curtains, but they did nothing but enhance the atmosphere of the warm, comfy room. Too bad these things were never meant to last…

'_Rii-nng!'_

'_Smack!'_

"Sakura-chan, ohayo!" a tiny, winged, yellow bear, the size of a stuffed animal shot out from the drawer and hovered right above the mess of hair and blankets. "Sakura-chan, hayaku! You are going to be late!"

"Mou, don't be silly, Kero-chan. There isn't any school today. It's the summer holidays, so let me sleep." Sakura murmured lethargically before pulling the blankets above her eyes and _tried_ to get back to sleep.

"Demo Sakura-chan, you are supposed to go to your cousin's house today, don't you remember?" Kero's tiny paws grabbed the edge of the blankets and tried his hardest to pull them away from his beloved mistress, wings flapping rapidly.

'_Cousin? What's he talking about… I just wanna sleep.'_ Sakura thought as sleepiness started grabbing, tightening its hold on her.

But when her mind finally processed what her beloved guardian said to her, she suddenly shot up, without any warning, eyes wide open. And at the same time, unfortunately, the action sent Kero flying backward, wings flapping helplessly in the air, trying to control his direction of flight.

"Nani!!" Sakura's exclaimation echoed throughout the house, it would have been worrying, if this event did not happen _every. single. morning_.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In a flurry of clothes, pink and hair, Sakura made a mad dash all around the room trying to find all the things she'd need all the while simultaneously combing, brushing and changing into the appropriate clothes, making the entire thing seem like a long practiced art form.

Kero hovered near the ceiling looking at his mistress with unveiled awe and amazement. The things she did subconsciously while she was in a hurry were nothing short of amazing, seeing as usually has a clumsy streak a mile wide. But when she gets serious, the athletic side that she inherited from her father immediately comes into play, enabling her to perform amazing feats, just like this.

"Done!" Sakura proudly announced, long auburn tresses falling in place behind her like a waterfall, providing her with an innocent angelic look when coupled with the pink and white outfit, clutching her small backpack in one hand.

Sakura then turned to Kero, and said "Kero-chan, I'm done. We can g-" before falling backwards, right on her bum as the door in front of her swung open.

'_Thump!'_

"Itai!"

Sakura winced, at the same time glaring at her brother with all she got, but that only served to amuse Touya even more.

"Gomen. Didn't know you were there." Though he did apologise, but one look at his face and _anyone_ would be able to tell that he wasn't sincere.

"Baka onii-san." Sakura grumbled, trying to wipe that annoying smirk off her brother's face, but to no avail.

"Kajuu. Breakfast is ready. You had better hurry up, because we're leaving soon." With that he turned on his heels and left her room.

Seeing him leave and registering what he had just said in her head, Sakura jumped up, stuck her head out of the door and yelled at the retreating figure "Sakura no Kajuu ja nai!!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hurrying down the stairs, her backpack slung across her right shoulder, and kero trailing a short distance behind her, Sakura reached the bottom and dashed straight towards the dining room.

Skidding to a stop right before she hit the table, Sakura then walked to her seat and sat down. Watching as her father walked out of the kitchen wearing an apron, hands carrying their meals, and gently placing them down on the table.

After looking at the food in front of her, Sakura turned her eyes towards the side of the table, where a photo of her deceased mother stood and greeted cheerfully, "Ohayo Okaa-san." Before turing to her father who now sat at the table with his two children. "Ohayo Otou-san."

"Ohayo Sakura-chan, Touya-kun." He greeted her back with gentle eyes and a smile on his face. Then he too turned towards the photograph, "Ohayo Nadeshiko" a sad smile lingering on his lips.

Kero, eyeing the food hungrily, couldn't take it anymore and shouted "Itadakimasu!" before digging in.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

While chewing on her food, Sakura thought of her oncoming trip to her cousin, Kagome's, house. She still remembered the day when her father announced it and the quarrel she had with her guardians afterwards.

_Flashback 1_

"_Sakura." Her father started, "You are going to be staying at your cousin, Kagome's house for most part of the summer holidays."_

"_What?!" Sakura said incredulously, her eyes widening. Even Kero had stopped eating his pudding at his declaration._

"_Sakura? Did you hear what I just said?" Fujitaka said in a gentle tone._

"_But- but, why?" _

_Fujitaka took a deep breath, "I'm going to an excavation Sakura. There'll be no one to look after you."_

"_What about onii-san? He'll be able to look after me, right nii-san?" Sakura looked at Touya pleadingly._

"_I'm going to London with Kaho, Sakura." Touya said quietly._

"_Tomoyo?"_

"_She'll be going to New York with her mother." Her father replied._

"_Then can't I go with you to the excavation? I promise I wouldn't cause any trouble."_

"_I'll be in Egypt, Sakura." Fujitaka said, shaking his head apologetically._

"_But- "_

"_No buts, Sakura. Its final, you are going to your cousin's house."_

_Seeing the look she had on her face, Fujitaka's ached but he was firm in his decision. "Don't worry Sakura-chan. It's only for one summer."_

_Sakura was about to argue but noticing the stern look on her father's face, Sakura resigned herself to one summer with her cousin, whom she hadn't met for a few years._

_Suddenly standing up, Sakura walked towards her room with Kero trailing loyally behind her._

_End Flashback 1_

_Flashback 2_

"_And so you are going to stay with your cousin?"_

"_Hai." Sakura nodded, albeit reluctantly._

"_And is Cerberus coming?" Yue questioned, folding his wings, careful not to hit anything._

_Another nod._

"_Then I'm coming along as well." Yue decided._

"_What! No, you can't!" Sakura half-yelled at Yue._

"_Why?"_

"_What about my cousin? She doesn't know anything about the cards and you're not like Kero. You wouldn't be able to hide!"_

"_You can use the small card on me. Then I'll be able to fit into your pocket." Yue said, determined to get his way._

"_Then, what about Yukito? You can't just take him out of his life, he's part of you! What is he supposed to do?" Sakura shot back._

_Yue paused, he knew clearly about the affections that Sakura held for Yukito, his alter ego. So he chose is words carefully, "Technically, he is me. And as I have a sworn duty as your guardian to protect and guard over you, he'll just have to understand that some sacrifices are necessary."_

_Sakura knew a futile battle when she saw one, so she decided to take a different approach, "Why is it that you are so determined to come with me?"_

"_That's because you're my mistress, and I'm supposed to, as your guardian to watch and protect you." came his instantaneous reply._

_Yue's eyes then widened as he caught on to what Sakura was trying to do and realised that he had fallen into her trap._

"_Then, as your mistress, I hereby order you to stay at Tomoeda and not follow me." Sakura said, happy for her victory. But she felt guilty as she needed to use the status as their mistress to achieve it._

"_Hai, Sakura-sama. As you wish." Yue knelt down before her when he heard her order._

_Sakura winced, uncomfortable with the subservient attitude Yue still had towards her and feeling even guiltier for the under-handed trick she pulled to get her way._

_Kero, recognising his mistress guilt for what it is, suddenly thought of a solution to both of their problems. He then flew over to Yue and whispered his idea to his fellow guardian. _

_Watching as Yue light up for a moment, totally unlike his usual self, Sakura felt confused, wondering what Kero was up to. And her confusion just increased when Yue started walking towards her, plucking a feather from his wing before handing it to her._

_Looking at the feather she now held in her hands, Sakura asked, "What is this feather for?"_

_Yue's usual ice blue eyes softened at the sight of his mistress confusion, "Both Cerberus and I are now bonded to you as your guardian, and by handing you this feather, you would be able to call upon me whenever you're in danger. This feather has the ability to summon me and this should put both our fears to rest, right…Sakura-chan?"_

_End Flashback 2_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So, do you have everything you need, Sakura-chan?" her father asked.

_Bag? Check. Suitcase? Check. Kero? Check. Feather? Check._

"Hai, Otou-san." Sakura replied cheerfully.

"Good. Lets get going mow. You wouldn't want to keep your cousin waiting, do you."

"Hai!" Sakura cried out happily as she bounded into the car. Her brother some distance behind, all the while grumbling about baka imoutos and kajuus while lugging the suitcase that Sakura held previously.

Sakura giggled, satisfied that she got her revenge. _'1 down, 7 years and 364 days to go.'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Higurashi Shrine

"Ahh… It's so good to be back. Although it is nice in the Feudal Era, free of pollution and all, but the lack of proper baths and air conditionings was really starting to grate on my nerves." Kagome proclaimed dramatically as she flopped herself on the bed, enjoying the way the smooth fabric of her bed was rubbing against her skin.

Turning around till she faced the ceiling, Kagome laid sprawled eagled on her bed, relaxing as the cool breeze from her air-conditioner swirled around her, occasionally giggling in happiness and contentment, not unlike the way a schoolgirl does when she's lusting after the boy of her dreams.

Outside her room, her mother sighed as she heard her daughter giggle, resigned to the fact that she might not see much of her in the future and protect her from the dangers she is going to face, all because of Kagome-chan's responsibility in the past.

When Kagome first started on her trip to the past, Kun Loon really hated, resented Inuyasha, because of the fact that he was taking her precious daughter away from her. Combined with his ruff attitude and practically non-existent manners, well words just couldn't describe the negative emotions she felt towards him.

Even after Kagome told her it was her decision to return to the past and resolve the conflict that she had inadvertently created when she shattered the jewel, it wasn't until Kagome explained to her of Inuyasha's tragic past that she finally accepted him.

'_Maybe her cousin coming to visit would be a deterrent for her to go back to the past. And it's about time she took a break from all the hunting as well.'_

Kun Loon reached for the knod and pushed open the door, looked upon Kagome's lithe figure with a tiny smile, _'At least I don't have to worry about her getting fat.'_

"Kagome-chan?" Kun Loon spoke softly, afraid to rouse her if she had fallen asleep.

"…Huh? Okaa-san, what is it? Is Inuyasha back already?" Kagome said as she pushed herself to a sitting position.

"Iie. It's not that."

"So why are you here?" Kagome questioned, before quickly adding "Not that I don't want you to be here. It's just that you usually do not come up to my room unless there was something important."

"Don't worry, Kagome-chan. I understand." Kun Loon hid a smile when she saw Kagome starting to panic and is about to reassure her that she _did _indeed want her here.

"Kagome-chan, I received a call from you uncle a week ago when you were still in the Feudal Era. He said that he was going to be aboard together with your eldest cousin, and there would be no-one to look after Sakura-chan. So he asked for a favour, if we were able to look after her until the last week of the summer vacation. And I accepted."

That sufficiently shut Kagome up, until she realised there was one _huge_ problem, _'What am I supposed to say to Sakura-chan when I have to go back to the Feudal Era?'_

But her mother wasn't done, "So I hope that you would stay here for the period of time your cousin is here."

"What?!" Kagoem exclaimed.

Normally, she would be overjoyed. Sango, Miroku and Shippo would also understand. But, there was only one thought echoing through her mind.

'_Who is going to explain this to Inuyasha?'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: Okay.. I really hope that you like the re-write of the original story. I'm sorry I couldn't continue that story because the plot was too different from the one that I had in mind, originally.**

**So please Read and Review!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Entwined Destinies: Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or Cardcaptor Sakura.**

"Sakura-chan, please try to keep out of troubles when you're staying at your cousin's house, okay?" Fujitoka said as he ruffled her hair before kissing her lightly on the forehead, a common gesture of affection for him.

Touya, on the other hand, just snorted in disbelief. _'Sakura doesn't cause trouble. It just naturally finds her. Its just like she has a big neon sign that says /evil, attack me/ which she might as well have with the amount of power she has. Not to mention those cards.' _He then dropped the luggage near Sakura, a smirk adorning his face, but that quickly disappeared when Sakura kicked his shins, hard.

"Onii-san no baka." Sakura stuck out her tongue at the figure who was hopping furiously on one leg. She picked up the handbag in which Kero had taken a nap in, peering into it cautiously; making sure that Kero is still asleep. Sometimes, the 'sleep' card really comes in handy.

Fujitaka sighed. "Touya, Sakura. Break it up." He said sternly.

Shooting each other equally devastating glares, the both of them shouted out simultaneously, "He/She started it!"

Another sigh escaped his lips. "Touya, act your age. And Sakura?"

"Hai?"

"Don't agitate your brother." A stern look was directed at his only daughter. Knowing that as often as it was Touya who started their quarrels, Sakura was not entirely free from the blame.

"Hai."

Fujitaka's eyes then softened. He then picked up the rest of the bags Touya had un-courteously left on the ground. "Do you need any help carrying these bags, Sakura?"

"Lie. Don't worry otou-san. I can take care of myself. But you and onii-san have planes to catch, don't you? So you'd better hurry before you're late." Sakura took the rest of her luggage from her father, pushing him towards the car, where her brother had taken a seat in, after their little spat.

"Hai. Hai. So I'll be going then, okay Sakura?" He turned around to look at Sakura just before he went inside. Seeing Sakura's nod, he smiled and went to the driver's seat. Starting up his engine, he drived away as it seemed that Touya and Sakura had managed to get themselves into another name-calling match, again, despite the metal door standing between them.

Looking at the rear view mirror, he spotted Sakura waving the both of them goodbye, even though they were rambunctiously throwing insults at one another less than a minute ago. A warming feeling settled in his heart, knowing that underneath all those jibes and cracks at the expanse of the other, the both of them still cared a lot for each other.

Sakura stopped waving her as the car disappeared around the corner. She then picked up the rest of her luggage and took a deep breath, before staring to make her way up the numerous steps that led her towards the shrine.

* * *

At the sunset shrine

"Kagome!!" Kun Loon shouted from downstairs.

"Yes?" A reply was shouted back down.

"Is the guest room ready for your cousin?"

"Yup!"

"Then you'd better get ready to greet her. I had a call from your uncle, he just dropped her off. She should be approaching the shrine now."

Hearing her mother's words, Kagome quickly smoothed out her short sleeved shirt. Her outfit was no slouch, it seems that her travels back to the feudal era hadn't hindered her fashion at the least. Her navy blue T-shirt together with skin-tight shorts showed off her shapely figure at all the right places. Coupled with her sparkling sapphire orbs and long tresses of raven black hair, she was guaranteed to make any hormone-driven boy lust after her. Too bad the rest of the students at her school couldn't see past the 'sickly girl' façade. Not that she hadn't received a number of offers, from both the past and the present.

Running out of her room and down the steps, taking two at a time, she opened her front door and stepped out into her yard. Eyes spotting a figure at a distance taking her last step and starting to make her way towards her, Kagome smiled.

'_It seems that I've made it just in time.' _

Taking in the look of the figure before her, she was shocked. It seemed that her cousin had changed a lot since she last saw her. Her previous chubby face and figure had now been shaped into a shapely figure with a light tan that brought out her sapphire hued eyes. Her raven black hair shone under the sun, sparkling enticingly, creating a peaceful yet mysterious sensation wherever around her. Her ever cheerful smile that was usually plastered on her face had toned down over the years, giving her a more mature look that a person her age would usually have.

While Sakura was shocked by the changes Kagome had undergone, Kagome was outright gaping! The first difference that Kagome noticed about Sakura was her hair. Sakura had allowed her hair to grow out, changing it from the usual shoulder length hair, to the shining waterfall that it is comparable to right now. Her previously lithe and small body had also undergone some huge changes; it seemed that puberty had done her a lot of good. A seemingly ethereal glow surrounded her as her short bout quick strides took her to Kagome's side.

"It's been a long time ne, Gome nee-san?" Sakura beamed at her, hands clutching her precious hand luggage as she stood next to her cousin, basking in the peaceful aura the Goshinboku emits.

"Hai, Kura-chan." Kagome's smile threatened to burst out of her face.

"Kawaii! Kura-chan finally grew up!" Kagome then enthusiastically pounced on her younger cousin, hugging her for all she's worth, their giggles and laughter spread all over the courtyard.

* * *

Staring at the star studded sky, Sakura sighed as the excitement she experienced throughout the day drained away from her. Looking up at those twinkling diamonds, she couldn't help but recall all the events that came along with it. There, her thoughts took a sharp turn.

During the day, as Sakura was getting herself re-acquainted with the shrine, courtesy of Kagome, she couldn't help but notice her cousin's smile wasn't as bright as it used to be. Nor was her eyes as innocent and carefree as it was before. Instead, it looked like she was lost and heartbroken…A feeling she can empathise with but unfortunately was unable to do anything about, since her love life wasn't much better.

Her heart never truly recovered from Syaoran's departure 2 years ago…

"Sakura?" Kun Loon called out from the hallway, abruptly breaking Sakura's train of thought. "I've prepared some desert downstairs. Why don't you come and take a bite?"

"Hoe?" Sakura's reply came as her mind tried to process the question; it still being occupied with her previous thoughts.

"Oh! Hai! Coming, oba-san!"

Sakura then abandoned her seat beside the windowsill and made her way downstairs, but not before taking one last look at her star, the source of her powers. Whispering to it softly, her heartfelt wish, "Onegai, watashi wa hoshi, allow me to meet up with Syaoran-kun again…Onegai…"

A crystalline tear rolled down her cheeks as she ran out of her room, her back being the only witness to the sudden bright flare of her star in the dark night sky and the ominous glow of a pair of golden eyes hidden beyond the cover of the Goshinboku tree.

* * *

Kero's tiny yellow head popped out of her handbag as she re-entered the room, face contorted into a pout. His tiny wings fluttering behind him, he flew towards Sakura's face and looked at her in the eye, whining "Moe, Sa-ku-ra-chan. How could you do this?! Leaving your faithful guardian of the book to die in such a fashion…"

Fake tears then started spilling out from his beady black eyes, " How could you be so cruel…What. Have. I. Ever. Done. To. You. To. Deserve. Such. Torture?!!" Kero grabbed Sakura's collar using his little paws, giving it a shake after each word to emphasise it, despite the little effect it had on his mistress.

Sweatdropping at the sight at the sight before her, Sakura kept quiet knowing it was better if Kero got his 'extreme incurable sadness' out of his system.

'_Note to self: A hungry Kero is an overdramatic Kero.' _Sakura then looked towards the heaven, or at least the ceiling and prayed.

_'Hopefully, Kero won't find out I ate the pudding oba-san made without saving any for him.'_

"What do you mean you didn't save me some?!" Kero then got into her face, eyes buring with an imaginary fire fuelled entirely by his anger.

'_Opps. Did I just say that out loud?' _Sakura winced as Kero continued yelling, hoping that no one downstairs heard the racket coming from her guardian.

Looking at Kero exasperatedly, Sakura sighed '_I always found it amazing how something so small can create such noise. And to think he said he was going to waste away…'_

Finally ending his rant, Kero turned to look at Sakura, only to see here glancing up at the ceiling, seemingly praying for divine intervention. Giving up his chase for pudding, Kero thought to himself, _'Luckily Yue wasn't here, if he was, I would never hear the last of it.' _

Pausing for a moment to think, he then mentally added _'Better include the Chinese gakis one and two as well. God knows what they could do with such blackmail in their possession.'_ Shuddering mentally, he shook himself off that line of thought.

'_Lucky for me, two out of the three of them are on the other side of the world.'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back in Tomoeda…

A loud sneeze wreaked through Yukito's silm figure as he was in the middle of finishing off the last of the sashimi.

Blinking a few times in confusion, Yukito looked around his tatami matted room before shrugging and continuing his rambunctious eating.

'_Must be the dust. Maybe it's time to do some dusting around here…'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Somewhere in Tokyo, not far from the Higurashi's shrine…

Two figures simultaneously gave out a loud sneeze in the middle of packing.

"AH-CHOO!"

"Ah. Li-sama. Daijoubu desu ka?" Their caretaker poked his head through the door when he heard a rather loud sneeze coming from within the room.

"Daijoubu." The male of the two waved off the caretaker's concern nonchalantly.

Seeing this as a chance to cheer her cousin up, the only female of the group spoke up, "Ohh… Ne, Syaoran-kun, have you ever heard of the saying that for every time you sneeze, somewhere out there someone is talking about you."

Stopping for a moment to gauge his reaction, ruby red eyes twinkling with mischief, she then continued, "So based on that, seeing as you have been sneezing quite frequently these days, it's quite possible that the certain someone talking about you could be the little auburn haired, green eyed–"

"And it is also very possible that the person talking about me is the clan elders or my mom. Assuming that I even hold any faith in that old wives tale." The younger of the two males interrupted the female's 'speech'.

"But—"

"Urusai. We have work to do." The boy snapped, clearly in no mood to continue on that particular track the conversation was on.

The girl and the caretaker then exchanged concerned looks, but they still continued on with what they were previously doing, careful not to say anymore about that particular topic, lest they anger him again.

'_Hopefully, after this mission, the elders would finally give him a break he deserves.' _A small, more cynical part of the female's mind, helpfully voiced out that the possibility of that happening is almost nil.

'_But it still wouldn't hurt to hope, right?'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long..I seem to be saying that a lot these days..hehe **

_**To Yuki Hishiro: Sorry, but Kagome won't be having magic cards or magical powers. Cause her miko powers would be sufficient for what little I have planned for this story. And as for the cards, they are still in Sakura's possession. Sorry I couldn't use your idea, but thx for reviewing!**_

**To all the other reviewers, thank you very much for reviewing my first chapter. You have no idea how much it motivated me to write and type this chapter out. Love ya! **

**If there's any questions or mistakes with this chapter, feel free to send me a message or tell it to me in a review, because I was quite sleepy when tying it out, so there may be a few errors here and there.**

**And pls read and review for this chapter too! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Entwined Destinies: Chapter 3**

* * *

"Syaoran-kun! Wait up!" Meiling whined as she hurried to catch up. Totally unaffected by the cold glare he shot her, she just slung her arm around his neck, grinning from ear to ear once she'd caught up, completely ignoring the two behind.

Getting ticked off, Ryu turned to look at the Li's family retainer, Wei. "Tell me, I thought Meiling had accepted my proposal. Or was that just a figment of my imagination?"

Amused at his charges antics, Wei covered his chuckles with a polite cough. "I'm sure that was not just your imagination, Ryu-san."

"But then, with the way Meiling is hanging off Syaoran, it might as well be _him_ that's engaged to her!" Ryu gritted out his words. He was seriously starting to see red at how Meiling and Syaoran were walking so close together. And this wasn't the first time either, ever since he proposed to Meiling…

"Damn it!" He kicked a pebble lying innocently on the pavement.

"Worry not, Ryu-san. From what I have seen, Master Syaoran only has eyes for one other." Wei reassured him, as calm as ever.

"The _Mysterious_ Cardcaptor?" Ryu raised as eyebrow, clearly showing his disbelief.

Wei nodded just once in response.

Ryu couldn't help but snort, "For you maybe."

Looking up to glare once more at the present heir of the Li clan, Ryu just couldn't warp his mind around the fact that _someone_ managed to capture the attentions of the cold, stoic leader.

"But don't forget, apart from Meiling, _no one_ from this generation ever saw hide or hair of this '_Mysterious Cardcaptor'_ of yours. And even if that cold hearted leader of ours once had feelings for her, who knows if any remained." Grumbling, he added softly. "If he was _even _capable of feeling through that thick wall of ice you call his heart in the first place…"

Wei just shook his head. He could not blame Ryu for those words, regardless of the obligation he had to defend the heir. Because how hurtful those words may be, it was the truth.

Sakura-san had no idea how big a change she had wrought upon the stoic, unfeeling heir of the Li clan. Not only did she manage to get him to open up, she had also managed to worm her way into his once stone-cold heart and even reduce him to a blushing, stuttering mess without much effort.

"Who knows? Even if she–" He jerked back violently in shock as Meiling had her hands in a choke-hold around his neck.

"_She who? Ryu-kun~" _Meiling purred just below as whisper beside his ear-lobe. It would have been considered seductive if not for the tightening of her hold around his neck, _and_ the threatening undertones that belied within those words.

"It had better not be a girl I don't know about." The 'or-else' went unsaid, yet clearly heard by all.

* * *

It started with a scene of a forest, fireflies flickering next to the darkened leaves, barely a hint of the ruffled breeze disturbing the mesmerizing dance of the glowing lights.

A teenager with the deepest brown eyes and matching windswept hair stepped into the clearing, anything other than his eyes hidden by the darkness of the night.

'_Syaoran-kun!'_

The teenager just stared at his hands, eyes never wavering, his eyes filled with only one emotion.

'_Resignation.' _

A buzzing sound suddenly echoed around the eerily silent clearing, its volume increasing with each passing second. The teen just looked up, the light of the moon now shining upon his stone cold face, like a piece of beautifully crafted marble.

No surprise could be seen even as blood splattered across the clearing, covering the vision with nothing but a deep crimson red. Nothing, not even the moon nested among the night sky could be seen now.

'_No…'_

'_Please, don't.'_

'_Syaoran-kun!'_

'_NO!'_

_A picture of the crescent moon flashed just once before consciousness enveloped her whole. _

* * *

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried out heartbrokenly.

Curled up on her side, Sakura wept silently for the vision she saw, crystalline tears escaping from her emerald orbs. Her body shuddering with each wave of helplessness and desperation she felt when she couldn't stop the scene from happening.

Kero, her ever faithful guardian, couldn't do anything other than whispering soft words of reassurance and trust, rubbing small circles around her back with his tiny paws. This was not the first time his mistress had such a reaction from one of her dream-visions.

And yet he still could not do anything but watch whenever this occurs.

Kero never hated Clow Reed anymore then he did right now.

A pulse of magic echoed around the room, and all movement halted for a second. Bated breath awaited the resulting action from that strong pulse of magic.

Sakura's sobs now reduced to a mere sniffle as she tried to gather her wits together to deal with whoever was emitting such an depthless pulse of magic. Sakura shuddered, this time from how that pulse just felt to her senses. The sheer endless depth of that magic would have drowned a more inexperienced sorcerer.

"Kero-chan…" Sakura breathed out shakily.

"Yea, I know. This magic… It's _ancient. _Older than even the ancestors of Clow who would come to visit him from time to time when he was still alive._"_

Sakura shut her eyes as she allowed herself to see the world through her magical senses. Outlines of auras from the other inhabitants of the house showed up as she continued ot expand them.

It went past the front door where numerous people once stood upon waiting, past the shrine grounds. Past the Goshinboku tree and its ethereal aura, always flickering around the grounds. And into the well house…

Sakura's legs gave way as she collapsed back onto her bed, eyes wide and lips a pasty white.

"Sakura? Sakura! Get a hold of yourself!" Kero gave his mistress one hard shake, releasing her from her shock induced daze.

"Sakura, look at me. Tell me, what happened?" Kero looked into Sakura's emerald eyes, his beady black eyes showing weariness and concern for his mistress.

Once Sakura's breathing evened out, she suddenly stood up. One hand grabbing her hand bag which contained all her cards and a few other essentials, while the other grabbing hold of her floating guardian, rushing out of the house, making a bee-line for the well house.

Somehow, something was _urging _her to approach that _ancient, powerful aura. _She knew, the moment she felt that pulse, somewhere deep within her heart that that was where the vision she had just bear witness to, would happen.

Opening the wooden door leading straight into the well house, Sakura released Kero from the tight hold she had subjected him into just now.

Her eyes and mind was so focused on what would happen once she took the first step into fulfilling her vision that she didn't even notice the worried Kero glancing over at his mistress.

"Keroberos, would you help me?" Her voice sounded weak and desperate, totally unlike how she usually was.

Without hesitation, Kero replied. "Of course! You know that we would do anything for you Sakura-chan."

Grasping a hold of Sakura's sleeve with his paws, he continued. "You shouldn't even have to ask."

"…Thank you." Sakura whispered to her now silent companion as she unzipped her bag and attached the holder containing her Sakura Cards on her hip before slinging the bag over her shoulder, just as Tomoyo had designed it to be.

Stepping into the well house, Sakura took a deep breath before swinging herself and the clinging Kero over the well's edge and into the well itself.

As the luminous blue light filled her vision, Sakura couldn't help but feel that everything would be alright… Eventually.

* * *

"Master Syaoran." The owner of those golden eyes bowed on one knee, head tilted downwards.

"Rise, Shusei. Have a seat." Syaoran looked at the demon before him, gesturing to a armchair opposite to the one he is occupying.

Despite what his clan elders says, Syaoran still firmly believed that demons are not just tools, born to serve those of the sorcerer race. They had pride, this much was evident, as well as an innate intelligence and wisdom that sometimes, even sorcerers could not fathom. If this was not so, that accursed plushie should have been dead from the hands of the Li Clan the moment Clow passed on, and not have become the revered guardian of the book.

'_Sakura…' _

"My lord?" Shusei questioned, worried about the long silence that stretched between them.

Looking up into the worried eyes of the demon, Syaoran waved away his concerns. "Do not worry, I was just… lost in my thoughts. Proceed with your report Shusei."

"Yes, my lord." Shusei replied automatically. "I went to check on the Higurashi shrine as you have ordered, and there was one more inhabitant than what was stated in the report."

"One more?" Syaoran now looked at Shusei, curiosity piqued.

"Yes. The newest inhabitant appears to be a relative of the Higurashi." The demon hesitated to say further.

"What about her name?" Syaoran questioned the hesitant demon.

"I'm sorry my lord. I only managed to get her first name. I—"

Syaoran cut the obviously panicking demon off before he could continue. Somehow, this scene just further proved how much the Clan Elders needed to be removed from their position. Shusei was a demon bonded to him as a protection since this will be the first time he is sent for a demon extermination in the middle of Tokyo. They _supposedly_ had Shusei _trained_ just for this purpose.

Now Syaoran was just waiting for the demon to finally feel comfortable around him to finally find out exactly _how _he was _trained _by those Elders.

"Shusei, stop panicking. It was not your fault that I gave you a time limit. I'm not going to blame you just because you could not get the full name of the person." Syaoran said calmly, not a hint of anger or accusation in his tone. "Now, calm down and tell me the name, and even a vague description of the person if you are able to."

"Y-yes. Her name is Sakura from what I heard. She has brown shoulder length hair and deep green eyes." Shusei stopped to look in worry at his master.

Syaoran visible jolted when he heard the name, but when the description was reported by Shusei… He just did not know what to think.

'_Sakura, with brown hair and green__ eyes? Just how many Sakuras in the world fit that description?' _Syaoran covered his eyes and asked Shusei a question.

"Tell me, when you saw…Sakura." There, Syaoran had to bit his lips just to stop his heart from racing out of his control. "Did you, by any chance, see a yellow plushie with wings anywhere?"

"…Yes." Came the soft reply of Shusei.

"Do you know her Master Syaoran?"

"Yes." He replied, a soft smile now present on his face. "You are dismissed, Shusei. You are free to wander around the city if you like, the credit card is still in your possession, am I right?"

Shusei just nodded, standing up. Walking past his master, Shusei hesitated for just a split second before he enveloped his master in an embrace.

"Please, Master Syaoran, if you have any worries or concern. Don't just keep it bottled up within you."

Grinning for the first time in what seemed to be years, Syaoran uncharacteristically ruffled Shusei's hair, looking at him with a smile. "Don't worry. For the first time, it seems like everything is going the way it should be."

Getting up from his position, Syaoran watched until Shusei is no longer visible from the window, now lost within the bright lights of the city.

"Master Syaoran, is everything done?" His ever faithful servant Wei asked from his position near the door.

"Yea…" Syaoran looked at Wei, his usual dark amber eyes now filled with hope of seeing his dearest Cherry Blossom again, after so long…

* * *

A/N: Sorry for leaving all of you hanging for so long!

It's been over…two years since I've last updated… Opps? I looked through my folders last night, and found that I had this chapter half-written since last year, October. =P I must admit that it's been a long time since I last saw the actual anime/manga for Inuyasha and CCS, so please inform me if there's any mistakes.

A thousand thanks to all my reviewers who helped kick my butt into gear and start writing this story again. =D

So now, the plot is finally starting, and the pieces are moving into place…

Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Entwined Destinies Chapter 4**

* * *

Re-opening her eyes, the sight of the deep velvet sky littered with thousands of tiny stars was not something she expected to see.

"W-where are we?" Sakura breathed out shakily, hands reaching out to brush against the vines crawling up the well interior, as if reaching towards the sky.

Flying upwards towards the top in order to take a better look at the surroundings, Kero stated the obvious, "We are definitely not in the shad any longer, Sakura-chan."

Glancing at the wilderness that surrounded the well, he then added. "Actually, I don't even think that we are in Tokyo any longer."

Eyes widening at that comment, Sakura summoned her staff and reached into her pouch where she kept the Sakura cards. She then called upon 'FLY'.

Snow-white wings sprouted from her back and twitched once before following her mental command and shot her into the air.

Grinning at his mistress who finally joined him in the air, Kero waved in the general direction of his surroundings. "Nice view, ain't it?"

"Trees, shrubs, trees, grass… And look! _Even more trees_."

But Sakura's mind was still too busy taking in the forest that surrounded them to even respond to Kero's sarcastic remark.

"Kami-sama…" She whispered breathily. _'What have I landed myself into this time?'_

She gripped her staff even more tightly than before, as if it could protect her from the now unknown world.

'_Should I?'_ Her fingers inched towards where she kept the feather that Yue entrusted to her.

"Let's hold calling Yue for the moment, Sakura-chan." Recognizing what his mistress was about to do. After all, calling Yue right now may not be the wisest thing to do. It's always safer to have an ace up your sleeves if you are in a potentially hostile situation.

"I think the only thing we can do now is scout out the area… And hope that no one spots us."

"H-hai…" Sakura's grip on her Star Staff still hasn't let up, this much Kero can see.

He looked his mistress in the eye and smiled softly. " 'Zettai daijoubu dayo' Sakura-sama. If there is a way to get back, I'm sure we'll find it."

Reassured by her guardian's words, she took in a deep breath. It is times like this that reminded her, why exactly her hyper-active, food-obsessed Kero-chan, was chosen as the Guardian of the Sun.

"Arigato, Kero-chan." She smiled gratefully at her little guardian.

Attempting to relieve the sudden seriousness of the situation, Kero took off upwards first to start scouting, simultaneously half-yelling out. "I expect sweets and pudding!"

"Mou! Kero!" Sakura cried in reply even as she took off after him.

Suddenly remembering, Kero stopped and called out to Sakura, "Sakura-chan, cast 'ILLUSION' on us, just in case there are any hostile beings nearby."

Sakura gave a nod and immediately reached into the pouch, her cards sensing her needs and sent 'Illusion' into her waiting hands.

"ILLUSION! Hide us from sight!"

* * *

Kero couldn't not help but whistle even as his beady eyes took in the mountainous and forested land the surrounded them. "Looks like we _really_ aren't in Tokyo anymore…"

"Not a single building in sight."

Taking in the same scenery as her guardian, Sakura herself came to a different conclusion. She bit her lip in worry as she pondered over the ramifications of her discovery.

Noticing Sakura's hesitation, Kero asked. "What's the matter, Sakura-chan?"

"I think we travelled back in time Kero."

Swerving around to face his mistress, Kero was puzzled. "Time? What makes you say that?"

"We could have easily travelled dimensions or to another country, you know." But even as he spoke the second option, Kero knew within himself that it was nigh impossible that they had merely travelled continents. This much power far eclipses the amount needed to travel the distance to the _Moon_, let alone anywhere on Earth.

"Yes, I know… But look." Sakura pointed to a small settlement a little off to the west of where they were, Kero's eyes following in the direction of where Sakura pointed to.

"Those villages… They are just like the ones the ones that we learnt in Ancient Japanese History classes."

"Really?" Kero squint his eyes, staring at the village as if some sort of confirmation to Sakura's theory would appear.

Sighing exasperatedly at Kero's antics, Sakura replied. "Yes, really."

Nodding to himself, and taking his mistress deduction as the truth, since he could not disprove it. "This changes a lot then."

"Hoe?"

Kero knew that his mistress was confused, but having this discussion while hovering in the sky was a risk he was not willing to take. There were so many ways someone could take them out or spy on them while being unguarded in the air.

Landing back on the ground, Kero motioned Sakura to come downwards before he would start explaining his reasoning.

"You see Sakura-chan, I was searching the surrounding landscape based on the assumption that we travelled dimensions… But if what you said— that we travelled back in time instead of across dimensions— is true, then we have to re-trace our steps back to where we first appeared."

"There's a difference between the two?"

"Hai. In the case of someone travelling dimensions, think of two planets of similar sizes rotating beside each other, the only difference being that they are going in different directions."

Kero then used his paw and drew on the ground two earth-like planets, complete with the different continents that covered the earth's surface. He then added in two arrows, one for each planet, pointing in opposite directions as well as a square over the area of where Japan would be.

"And then let us take the two squares to be the portals leading to the neighboring planet."

Glancing up at Sakura, she nodded to show she understood his explanation so far.

Kero then continued. "The exit and the entrance of the portal will _always _mirror one another. Thus, this is the reason why both portals are over the area of where Japan would be."

"But you see, different dimensions almost never travel at the same speed. And in this case, they are travelling in completely different directions as well. So what do you think will happen to the portals if… say, 10 hours has passed after you've landed."

Sakura gasped as realization set in. "The locations of the portals that opens up in the neighboring dimension changes!"

"Very good!" Kero grins and nods before continuing, "But in the case of time-travelling, it is very different."

Kero then started to draw something that looked to be a pipe with many layers inside.

"Think of the time stream itself being a straight line in this case, with millions and billions of layers within it representing each point of time."

Sakura's mind quickly worked out what Kero meant. "…So the location of the portals never changes due to the layers being stacked on top one another. The portal's path will just travel straight downwards or upwards until they encounter a second portal!"

Grinning proudly at how fast his 'student' grasped the basic concepts of dimension and time travelling, Kero dusted his paws. "Yup! That's basically the difference between the two, except for the fact that in reality, the time stream is never straight. A lot like the 'streams' it is named after; Always branching into different paths, braiding, curving and even merging into one another in certain cases."

"This pipe-like example I showed you is only to simplify the concept for you, since I cannot go into the mechanics of it in a place like this."

* * *

"What's wrong Sakura?" Kero asked worriedly, looking back at his mistress.

One step and one leap. That was how close they were to getting back to their time. The well was right beside them, and from what Kero's senses were telling them, it seem that Sakura's deduction of them travelling through time was spot on.

And yet Sakura couldn't help but look backwards from where they flew back from, filled with a sense of loss and dread that she couldn't lay her fingers on.

"Mmm… It's nothing Kero-chan." She smiled at her guardian. But even she knew that smile was fooling no one, not her, nor her guardian in front of her.

"We better get back soon, before oba-san and my cousin notices my absence."

Kero just flew onto Sakura's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm sure that if you want to, we can make a second trip back here. After all…you_ are_ close to failing your Ancient Japanese classes aren't you?"

"Shut up, Kero." Sakura growled before she jumped back into the well, this time acutely feeling the energies from the well examining and borrowing her power for the trip back. Just like Kero had explained, it was just like falling through a pipe… or a tunnel, right up to the moment when her feet finally touched the ground.

Looking up to see the familiar wooden ceiling once more, Sakura quickly scaled up the ladder leaning against the interior of the well and snuck back into her room, with Kero latching onto her shoulder.

* * *

Syaoran fastened the decorative cord around his neck even as he made sure that the Ouja board and his talisman are properly hidden from view.

Deciding against wearing his traditional ceremonial outfit, he instead donned on a collared shirt as well as a pair of baggy pants, for ease of movement.

"Shusei." He called out to the seemingly empty room.

"Yes, Master Syaoran." The demon knelt on the carpeted floor.

"Under no circumstances are you to engage any of the inhabitants of the Higurashi Shrine. As far as reports could tell, Higurashi Kagome seems to be in possession of purification powers. I want you to stay _intact_. Am I clear?"

"Understood, Master Syaoran." The demon replied, the corners of his mouth slightly twitching. That statement may seem unfeeling to many others, but he knew that it was just his master's way of saying 'take care'.

It was more than what the _elders_ ever did for any of his kind.

"Master Syaoran, not to be disrespectful, but Higurashi Kagome is just one person after all…" The end of his sentence drifted off.

His master turned his head towards the window and broke eye contact with his servant.

"Higurashi is not the one I'm most concerned with." Syaoran's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Master?"

"It doesn't matter Shusei. Just be sure to keep out of sight." Syaoran suppressed the hope that bloomed in his heart at the thought that the Sakura at the Shrine may be the exact one he left back in Tomoeda years ago.

The worries he had for his young master last night resurfaced in his mind once more. But still, he replied, "… Yes, Master Syaoran."

With a near unnoticeable nod, Syaoran then leaped from the window down numerous stories.

Making a beeline towards Higurashi Shrine.

* * *

"Kura-chan, are you awake yet?" Kagome called out from her position outside the door, before sticking her head into the room.

The scene that greeted her eyes was not unexpected, Sakura had one arm sprawled across her eyes, as if she was trying to block out the sunlight.

Kagome sighed. It seemed that something will always remain the same.

Sakura was still as much of a pig as ever.

A thought suddenly popped out in her mind and she quietly crept out of the room, heading for the bathroom.

Once Kagome stepped out of the room, head in the other direction and preoccupied with her plans, Kero's head popped from under the blanket and slowly made his way into Sakura's bag.

He knew that look that her cousin's face held.

It was the exact same one that was usually on Touya's face before a trick was played on Sakura.

But he was really too tired from their midnight trip, thus the thought of warning Sakura of what to come didn't even occur to his sleep-induced mind.

"…HOEEEEEEEEEE!" Sakura screamed as cold water was poured all over her, shocking her into the land of consciousness.

"KAGOME!" Sakura growled when she saw her cousin leaning against the door frame laughing, one hand holding the pail that held the water she used to splash her.

Furious thumping of footsteps echoed from further down the hallway as Kun-Loon and Souta ran up as a result of her scream.

Souta took one look at the situation and walked back downstairs, grumbling about his breakfast and false alarms.

Kun-Loon on the other hand, was not impressed by their morning performance. As showed by the pursing of her lips as well as her short orders for the two of them to dry the blankets and mattress after breakfast.

Sakura just exchanged looks of resignation with her cousin before getting out of the wet blankets and intending to head towards the bathroom for a change of clothes.

Passing Kagome, who resumed smirking at her misfortune, Sakura hissed. "You'll pay for this Gome-chan. You'd better watch your back."

* * *

Syaoran felt a spike of a familiar aura even as his feet unconsciously increased his speed towards Higurashi Shrine.

He could see the Shrine from where he was, and with each approaching step, his heartbeat pounded in his ears.

He couldn't believe that after so many years of the Elders interference, he finally got to meet with his Sakura again.

But the mood was rapidly dashed by the thought of his mission assigned to him by the Elders, _'To eliminate all potential threats present at Higurashi Shrine_'. It was the reason why Shusei was even bonded to him in the first place.

Syaoran didn't know if this counted as a misfortune or a blessing.

* * *

A/N: Haha! I'm finally done… =D I initially planned on ending this chapter the moment it was clear that Syaoran was heading towards the Higurashi Shrine.

I may decide to have a third crossover with YYH in the near future… Since I really can't vision Inuyasha and Kagome together… Regardless of how the anime ended. xP And the fact that I really don't like to create OC characters because they have no defined personalities and it makes the story so much harder to write…

I would greatly appreciate your opinions on this. =D

Review Replies:

Firstly, sorry for not personally responding to all your reviews… But I assure you that each time I bounced with joy each time I read a review, no matter how short. =)

JUCHKO: Thanks a lot for pointing that out! I totally forgot that Aunt was the one with the one 'a' and not the other way around. =P

c3xv-011-: Why Kagome was sleeping of course. =D Sakura woke up in the middle of the night due to that nightmare, so the rest of the household were fast asleep when she decided to sneak out.

Next chapter: The meeting between Syaoran and Sakura!

Please read and review!


End file.
